Forevermore
by Miyuki Tanaka
Summary: Dick has fallen in love with his long-time best friend. but how will batman and the rest of the team take the news? Rated M for a reason. Dick/OC. yaoi rape!
1. Not Enough

Batman/Bruce Wayne watched in the BatCave as an unspeakable horror occurred; He would have never expected this from Robin. He would have never expected this from Dick. It was unpredictable, even from him. Sure he had seen signs in the boy but none that would lead him to suspect _this!_

* * *

><p><em>"<em>Are you upset at all that Megan dumped you for Conner?"

Dylan sighed. "If she's happy, then I'm happy."

"But that can't be enough for you!" Dick argued as he moved closer to the older teen sitting on their math teacher's desk.

"It's enough."

"But it's not enough for me."

Dylan looked over at his friend. Dick removed his sunglasses and looked at Dylan with the most sincere face the he could hold. "Dylan, I love you."

Dick leaned closer to him. Then their lips touched. What surprised Dick (and Bruce) the most was that Dylan didn't pull back; instead he deepened the kiss, letting his tongue slide past Dick's thin, pink lips.

Suddenly, Dylan pulled back. "No! We can't do this." He sighed and continued "I mean, I really enjoy this, but what about Bruce?"

"Screw Bruce—fuck, screw The Team—I just want to be with you." He held Dylan's hands tightly. "Don't you see? I've been waiting to be with you for so long. Didn't you see how torn apart I was when Megan started dating you?"

"I know but, Dick, you're _13_. I can't get you into any trouble. I...I want to be with you but..."

Dick kissed him again. The kiss lasted longer than the first one. Dylan placed a hand on the back of Dick's neck and another on his hip, sliding off the desk. He grabbed Dick's thighs and lifted him up off the desk. The younger teen wrapped his legs around his friend as their tongues fought for dominance.

Dick's eye's fluttered open slightly, wanting to get a look at Dylan like _this_. It was his moment of heaven. That is until...

The door opened and in walked Mr. Carr. Dylan quickly let go of Dick who nearly fell to the ground, but caught himself on the desk.

"Mr. Carr!" they both exclaimed trying to find an explanation, but Mr. Carr held up a hand, smiling, obviously trying to hold back a laugh.

"Sorry to interrupt. I'll go if you-."

Dick's phone began to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket and read the Caller I.D.

"That'll have to wait," he announced. "I've got to go. See you later Dylan; Mr. Carr."

Dick started to leave the classroom and Dylan chased after him. He pulled the younger teen into a tight embrace, and then a kiss was left on his lips before he exited the school.

"I love you, Richard," Dylan whispered.

"I love you too, Dylan."

Dick smiled as he made his way to The Cave, thinking of how he would have to thank Mr. Carr for being as understanding as he was.

* * *

><p>Errors? Maybe. but i hope you at least enjoy this one ^_^ . Review for me? I will love u forever if you do!<p>

~Miyuki


	2. Punishment

Robin entered the Batcave to find Bruce at the supercomputer. Everything was powered off as if no one was there. The only light in the room was from the desk lamp in the corner of the room.

Batman sat with his hands folded staring up at the screen of the computer but nothing was on. He looked pretty spaced out too.

"Bats?" Robin asked nervously. He knew that even when the mask wasn't on, when the suit was still on he was still _Batman._

"Come here Robin," he said still staring at the screen.

Robin walked over to him cautiously.

"You called and said it was an emergency..." he began but his voice trailed off.

"Yeah, I did," Batman replied. "Come with me."

* * *

><p>Dylan loosened his necktie and threw his satchel to the floor.<p>

_This isn't right..._he thought, strolling over to the bed and sitting down. he burried his face in his hands and sighed.

_I'm 16! _He thought. The last thing he needed was his younger best friend seducing him into bed...not again. There were just too many things that he hadn't told him. There were so many questions that hadn't been answered and so many questions that were never asked.

Dylan just couldn't deal with it anymore. He loved Dick...he truely did love him, but he wasn't ready. He didn't want to bring him into his dramatic life. He didn't want to be a burden to him. And God forbid that B_ruce_ found out. it would be the end of him! Dylan just couldn't risk that.

Yet...he still couldn't get Dick out of his mind. He could never forget that kiss; the kiss that he'd waited so long for. Ever since the day they first met at Gotham High, he knew there was something special about him. He could never get that kid out of his mind.

"Richard," Dylan sighed laying back in his bed.

* * *

><p>Batman stopped the car somewhere in the middle of a dark abandoned garage. Robin looked at him, frowning, but didn't protest.<p>

"Do you know why I brought you here, Dick?"

He shook his head earnestly. "Where are we Batman?"

"That's not important right now."

He released Robin's seatbelt. "Get go to the front."

Robin nodded getting out of the car and walking over to the hood of the car.

"Hands on the car," Batman ordered.

Robin nodded and obeyed bending over slightly hesitating with every inch. Finally after what seemed like an eternity his hands finally touched the smooth, cold metal.

"Arch your back."

Robin started to obey but thought better of it for a moment.

"Why-?"

"NOW!" Batman barked. His voice echoed around the building causing Robin to flinch and whimper silently.

"Y-yes sir!"

Batman's hands traveled to the small dip in his protege's back then down to his thighs. Robin quickly moved out of his poition on the car and looked at Batman with disgust in his eyes; he knew exactly what was going on and he wanted to know _why_.

"Why did you bring me here?" Robing questioned.

Batman stepped closer causing the teen to back up against the hood of the batmobile. Robin was filled with fear and confusion. What had caused Batman to act this way?

"I brought you here to teach you a lesson," he growled.

Batman grabbed the young hero's arms and slammed him against the front of the car. He gasped as the cold metal touched his sensitive face. Robins hands were bound by a rope, keeping him in place. He heard a small "CLANG" as Batman's utility belt fell too the ground. Robin's tights and boxers were shoved down past his knees revealing his limp member.

"You need to learn your place," Batman yelled shoving his large cock past Robin's virgin hole.

Robin screamed in pain feeling as if his ass had been ripped in half.

"Learn who you are! I can't have any of this do you understand?"

Batman stopped waiting for an answer from Robin. Robin stayed quiet and Batman shoved into him violently. "Do you understand!"

"Yes!" Robin cried.

He tried desperatly to break free but nothing was working. Batman pulled out of the teen. Robin exhaled thinking it was over but he turned him around and continued to rape him violently.

"I want you to look at me," Batman said.

Robin closed his eyes tightly. "No," he whimpered.

"Look!"

"Please, no, I don't want-!"

"Look at me Dick," he ordered. Robin opened his eyes to see his maskless mentor.

"I want you to remember this everytime you see that _boy_! Remember that everytime you see him, this will happen. Do you understand."

Robin didn't reply.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Batman roared.

"YES!" Robin cried. "Yes,-hic-I understand."

Batman continued to shove into the teen until he finaly reached his climax. He came inside Robin, then pulled out and emptied himself on the sidekick's stomach, leaving his mark.

"Dick," Batman said softly.

Robin continued to cry until he was finally hoarse from screaming.

"Look at me. Open your eyes and look at me."

Robin looked up at his mentor biting his lip.

"I don't want to see you with him anymore do you understand me? Or I'll continue to _punish_ you until you get it through your head."

Robin shook his head. "You're not my father," he mumbled.

He started to climb off the hood of the car when he saw his blood drip down to the floor. He gasped and finally, from all the stress he was under, he passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please? ^_^<strong>

**P.S. I know Mr. Carr doesn't work Gotham High in the show and the comic, so instead he's going to be substituting for another teacher who is on "maternal leave" (I think that's what it's called xD )**

**~Miyuki**


	3. Choices

Bruce never ment to hurt Dick as much as he did. He didn't want his adopted son to feel any pain from this. Dick would never understand what he was getting himself into.

Bruce sat at his desk in his study looking through papers for an upcoming charity fundraiser: The Herbert-Fitzpatrick Association. His eyes narrowed as he scaned through the details. If what he feared was right, then he probably just saved Dick from a lifelong emotional rollercoaste of pain and heartache.

"Master Bruce," Alfred called slowly entering the door. "Master Clark is here."

"Yes, send him in."

Alfred nooded and left the room.

"You needed to see me?" the journalist, Clark Kent, asked as he entered the study.

Bruce gave a slight nod. "I need your help with something. I think we've bitten off more than we can chew."

* * *

><p>Dick laid in his bed, curled in a tight ball. His body was sore and bruised all over. He could barely lift his head when a he heard a small tap on his window.<p>

"Dick."

His head shot up quicky and he grimaced from the sudden move. "D-Dylan?" He called walking over to the window. "You idiot! What are you doing here?"

Dylan looked down to find his teen-crush holding onto a ladder (for dear life). Dylan took his hand and smiled.

"Come with me," he sad.

"Dyll, I can't. Bruce-"

"Weren't you the one who told me something about...what was it...oh yeah 'Screw Bruce'. C'mon, let's go."

In truth he was afraid to go with him. The warning that Bruce had given him was still locked inside his concious. The image was still branded into his memory.

Dick looked at Dylan.

_I've waited so long to have you, _ he thought. _I don't want to be without you...ever._

He blinked back his tears and tried to stay 'whelmed' as he reached his hand out t his friend.

"Okay," he said. "I'll go with you."


	4. Life's Carnival

"I think you're hiding something from me," Dylan chuckled at the teen sitting across from him on the ferris wheel.

Dick sighed and shook his head.

"C'mon, you can tell me," the blonde teen said.

"No, I just..."

There was no way Dick was going to tell him about what happened between him and Bruce. He didn't want to worry him. Instead, he decided to change the subject.

"Hey, how long did you say this carnival would be in town?" He asked resting his elbow on the edge of the ride and looking out to see the world shrink and they were lifted into the air.

"This is it's last night," Dylan replied. "Why?"

"Just wondering...so..."

"So..."

"Nothing."

He turned his attention back to the ground. Looking down at the people below him he sighed. Seeing all of those couples so happy together bothered him. Is this really what _love_ felt like?

"Dick," Dylan whispered.

He was sitinng next to him now. The teen's lips met his in a soft, passionate kiss. Dick quicky pulled back, shocked. Dylan looked hurt.

He could almost feel Batman's gloved hand running up and down his thigh, toughing him, _teasing_ him.

"No! No!" he said shaking his head, trying to shake the thought out of his mind.

"Dick?" Dylan asked, concerned. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing...nothing...nothing is wrong. Everything's alright."

Dick had to forget about that night. He didn't want to think about it ever again. He had to do something to wash it away. And he didn't want to do or say anything that would make Dylan suspicious.

"Dick, please, you can tru-"

Dylan was silenced by th younger teen's tongue. Dick pressed his hand deep between the older teen's legs and moaned into the kiss. Without protesting, Dylan put his hand on the back of the younger teen's neck to deepen the kiss. His hand's traveled up the acrobat's shirt, tracing out random lines and circles with his shaking fingers.

Dick pulled back and smiled. "See, I'm okay."

"No you're not," Dylan chuckled.

Dick felt a bulge in the teen's jeans and gave it a squeeze.

"Mmmh! You...you're okay."

Dick laughed and kissed his cheek. The ride stopped and he quickly exited, looking for another place to go.

"Photobooth?" he asked his blonde friend.

"Race you there!" he yelled taking of in a fast jog.

Dick followed behind him feeling happier than he'd ever been that week.

* * *

><p>They sat in the back of Dylan's picup truck entangled in each other's arms. They had spent the entire night together and waisted nearly all of the money they had brought with them.<p>

Dylan looked at the raven-haired who was staring intentely and that velvet, starry, sky.

"Hey, um," he began nervously. "What does this make us exactly? I mean, what am I to you, really?"

Dick snorted loudly, almost as if the answer was so obvious. "Well, duh, you're my boyfriend."

"Is...is that really how you want it to be?"

"Why are you acting so random now?" Dick asked sitting up. "I thought you wanted this. Wait...is his about earlier today?"

"Well, duh! You were acting all distant and I was worried. Look, I know something is wrong. You can't hide these things from me."

_He starting to seem more like Batman_, Dick thought.

Dylan ran his hand up and down his lover's back. "Please, I think this is about Bruce. I just want to know okay."

Dick bit his lip wonderng how to tell him. Everytime he opened his mouth, nothing came out. How as he supposed to say it "Because he doesn't want us to be together, he raped me and threatened to do it again." Dick had to sugan coat it somehow, but he didn't know how to do it.

"Um...Bruce found out about us. He...well, basically, he doesn't approve."

Dylan nodded. "Okay."

"He...he says that...he told me he would..."

_I want you to remember this everytime you see that _boy_! Remember that everytime you see him, this will happen. Do you understand?_

"He...um..."

"Dick?"

_Look at me Dick..._

"Dick, look at me," Dylan whisperd.

"N-no! Please."

"Dick?"

Dick jumped out of the tailgate and started to run.

"I've got to go," he yelled.

His eyes filled with tears a he made his way back to the manor. Never in his life would he have ever thougt that something like that could ever happen to him.

Dick Grayson; a victim of rape? Ha! That was insane!

He slowly climbed the ladder back to his room and crept inside the window, wiping his eyes and crawling back into bed. No one had noticed that he'd left. That was a relief.

There was a knock at the door and Dick nearly jumped five feet from his bed.

"Master Richard, are you still there?"

"Yeah Alf," he replied.

"Master Bruce wanted me to inform you that he would be out late this evening."

"Yeah, cool."

Dick rolled over in bed, wrapping his arms around his torso. Somehow, it felt more peaceful without Bruce in the house with him. But he knew he would still have to face him the next morning.

Bruce would know that he was out with Dylan that night. He always knew.


	5. Discipline

"You did _what_ to Richard?"

"I did what I had to Clark. As a father, as a mentor, this was my last resort!"

"You could have at least talked to him. You could have told him what was going to happen."

Bruce sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I've tried. I've tried sending him to a different school. I've tried setting him up on dates with the girls at his school. I don't know what to do anymore."

Clark sighed. "Look, he's not a little boy anymore. You can't _always_ protect him."

"This could destroy him! I'm trying to protect him Clark."

"By abuse?"

"By discipline!"

Dick listened from outside the door Bruce's stude. He could tell they were talking about him, but he didn't know why. Apparently someone was out to get him; someone that Superman himself couldn't defeat. Dick wanted to know why.

"And you call yourself his father," Clark snorted.

"You have no right to pull that card on me. When was the last time you even _looked _at Connor?"

"He's not my son!"

Dick's head hit the door a little too hard. Hard enough for Clark to hear anyway. He turned toward the door and could see the teenage with his ear pressed against it slightly.

"What's wrong?" Bruce asked.

"It's Dick. He's outside."

Bruce nodded and cleared his throat.

"Richard," he called.

Dick's heart jumped. He'd forgotten about Clark X-ray vision. He'd also forgotten that a feather couldn't drop on the floor with out him hearing it.

Dick turned the handle slowly and walked inside.

"Yes, Bruce?"

Dick looked at the man's hands. Large and smooth. The hands that touched him.

"What are you doing out of bed."

He found himself looking into Bruce's eyes now. His chest gave a sharp jolt.

_"Look at me"_

"I...I'm sorry, I just..."

Clark watched as the young man stammered over his words. He was seriously _afraid _of Bruce now. He could see the tears starting to form in his eyes.

"I think I should go now," He announced standing up.

Clark leaned over to Bruce and whispered in his ear "You need to take care of this. Can't you see how bad you've seriously scarred him?"

With that, Clarrk was gone. Bruce stood up and walked over to Dick. The teen was shaking now.

_This was the man who raped me, _Dick thought. _This man was supposed to be my father._

Bruce raised his hand to touch the teen's shoulder. Dick quickly flinched and cringed, sheilding his face.

"What I did was to protect you, Dick."

"Protect me from yourself," the teen said boldly.

Pissed, Bruce pushed him against the wall roughly. "Dick, I love you. You're my son and you know how much I care, but this boy-"

"He loves me Bruce. What do you have against him?"

Bruce released his grip on the teen and sighed. "He's going to use you. I've told you countless tmes as a child to stay away from him, but you never listened. His father might be tied to a group of slavers that turn children and women into sex slaves. Since I have no evidence and all I'm running on is suspicion and past cases, there's nothing I'll be able to do until tomarrow night, but..."

His voice trailed off. He couldn't tell Dick what was going to happen. He couldn't hurt his son any more than he already had. He tried to scare Dick away from Dylan, he really did. But now he couldn't protect him anymore. Dick would just have to face the pain himself. And this time, Bruce wouldn't be there to help.

"Get some sleep," Bruce said before leaving the teen in the study alone.


	6. To Die For: Part One

"Dylan and Dick; Dick and Dylan," David Ivanov sing-songed, scraping away the dirt from the crease of his fingernails with his knife.

"That name has a nice ring to it. Don't you think, son?"

"Yeah..._ring_...I was thinking, dad, maybe we should't rush into this. Maybe we could give him some time."

"You mean, give the little 'birdie' some time to stretch his wings?" David asked, adjusting the bowtie around his neck.

Dylan frowned at the added stress on thw word 'birdie', but decided to let it go.

"I'll be home soon. Don't start without me."

"Eww! Dad, that's gross!" Dylan exclaimed grimacing. David left the room, winking at his son, then closed the door.

"Klavdiya," Dylan called to his maid. "Get my best suit out. We're going to have a nice visit with a friend. Yakov! Roman! Let's go. The night won't be young for long."

Dylan was led out of the manor with his two bodyguards. He walked with a new stride. He was going to make Dick confess to him. He was also going to give him the time of his life in the process.

"Richard Grayson," he whispered to himself, chuckling as he entered the limo. "This will be a night to _die_ for..."

Dylan and Dick... Dick and Dylan... 


	7. To Die For: Part Two

"I've waited so long for this," Dylan hummed in the teen's ear, curling his fingers around the front of his jeans.

He sucked on Dick's neck roughly, gaining a moan from the 13 year old. He'd been told to meet Dylan outside the manor but he hadn't expected anything like _this_ to happen. Dylan brought him back to his home. They had dinner together and then...they ended up in the bed.

"Dylan, wait, Alfred wants me to be back home in an hour!" Dick protested trying to pry the other teen away from him.

"Shh," Dylan whispered. "We don't want dear Brucie finding out. After all, you wouldn't want to be found naked in bed with the offspring of The Joker now would you?"

Dick's eyes widened. Was _that _why Bruce never wanted Dick around him? Was he really the son of the Joker? It didn't really make sense.

Dick didn't know where the lube came from or when he why his legs were spread so wide but before he knew what was going on, Dylan's cock was inside of him. Dick yelled out in pain. Dylan gave him some time to adjust begore he started fucking the teen. Dick called out his name loudly, forgetting about his concerns from earlier.

Dylan reached his orgasm first and came inside the teen. Then Dick came, almost screaming as he did. They both laid next to each other, falling asleep almost instantly. Dylan smiled watching his young lover.

"I'll explain everything tomarrow," he said with a yawn. "I promise."

He sighed knowing that the next morning just might be the most difficult day of his life.

A/N: sorry if this might seem scattered. I might be taking this in a different direction than I originally thought. I know this one might have been lame and left some readers hanging, but I'll try my best to explain everything in the next chapter.

～Miyuki


	8. I Want To Tell You

Dick woke up the next morning with his fingers intertwined with another. He rolled over to find Dylan laying next to him, fully awake and smiling.

"Morning baby," he cooed. Dick smiled and kissed the back of Dylan's hand affectionately.

Dylan kissed his lips lightly and cuddled next to his boyfriend. He knew at that moment, there were things that needed to be said. He needed to re-introduce himself.

"You okay?" Dick asked running his slender fingers through the older's hair.

"I promised myself that I would do this last night, but I got a little...sidetracked. The thing is, Bruce has every right to want to keep you away from me. Listen, Richard, I'm not who you think I am. There's something I ned to tell you..."


	9. Dylan, the Jr Joker Kid

"You okay?" Dick asked running his slender fingers through the older's hair.

"I promised myself that I would do this last night, but I got a little...sidetracked. The thing is, Bruce has every right to want to keep you away from me. Listen, Richard, I'm not who you think I am. There's something I ned to tell you."

Dick sat up, wrapping the bad covers around himself. "What...what is it?"

Dylan sighed, wrapping his arms around Dick. "You remember when we first met at Gotham Academy? You introduced me to Bruce and when you invited me home he almost had a heartattack..."

"Yeah," Dick giggled. "I remember."

The two laughed at the memory, but soon, Dylan's face grew dark.

"He never told you why he kicked me out that day. You were probably too young to understand how upset he was. But I knew. Listen, I'm the product of an experiment by the Joker."

Dick's heart nearly stopped. He frowned, wondering if he'd heard wrong. "Come again?"

"When I was in my mother's womb," the older teen began "they told my mother that I would be born health and strong and everything else that a baby would be. About a week later they ran some tests and did an ultrasound. The doctor looked at my parents and..."

"Dylan?" Dick asked, moving closer to him. "Are you..."

"Yeah. I'm Fine. Anyway, they told them that my heart wasn't beating. I was supposed to be still-born."

"What happened?"

"My father went to a man who said that he could help. When my mom was asleep he injected something into her, then the next morning he gave her a pill and some type of drink. When they went to the hospital the next week, she told the nurses that she felt me kick. They did another ultrasound and found that I was alive."

He paused for a moment and took a long breath.

"Long story short, after birth, the Joker killed my mom and raised me as his lab-rat until I was twelve. He blackmailed my dad into doing certain jobs for him, things that he knew would catch the attention of law enforcement. He wanted to make sure that if I ever escaped, my life would be a living hell."

He rubbed the back of his neck and let out a long sigh. "I have this thing where I can attract people to me. It's a good tool for The Joker when he needs other test subjects. He can play around with them and mess with theirs heads. He basically wants to be the Orochimaru of Gotham City."

"Orochu-who?" Dick asked, tilting his head.

"Nevermind."

Dick kissed his cheek lightly. He didn't care about any of that. He just cared about having his Dylan; _His_ Dylan.

"I love you baby," He whispered before bringing his lips to the older's.

Dick was so filled with lust that he couldn't think straight. He straddled Dylan's waist, and started kissing him all over whispering "Again. Do me again."

"Dick, wait, we can't," Dylan protested.

"Fuck me Dylan!" He moaned, grindind against the older teen's hardening erection firmly. "I can't take it. I want you _now!"_

"Okay," Dylan wispered, kissing the raven-haired boy's neck. "Alright baby."

* * *

><p>I'm really sorry fo the lenght of the stories. I have to write most of this in secret (or else the plot demons will still my ideas xD) so I write it on my DSI (XL, cuz i'm a boss). I try to finish my stories asap so that i don't upset any of my readers, but I hope this one makes up for the previous chapter ^_^<p>

plz review

~Miyuki


End file.
